


bring me the stars (even when we're light years apart)

by dyreamy



Series: short and sweet [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F L U F F, M/M, artist renjun and clingy hyuck, i just really like the stars, i love them, i need more soft renhyuck, i'm sticking with short and fluffy oneshots now, short and sweet, soft babies, soft renhyuck, ughhhh my heart physically hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyreamy/pseuds/dyreamy
Summary: renjun paints the stars and universe,donghyuck marks him with cosmos and galaxies.“Bring me all the stars.”“Even when we’re light years apart?”“Even when we’re light years apart.”





	bring me the stars (even when we're light years apart)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in 4 days, it's pretty short
> 
> I LOVE RENHYUCK
> 
> i'm deprived of ship content so this is what I did

renjun paints the stars and universe,

donghyuck marks him with cosmos and galaxies.

 

whenever the older was painting on a blank canvas in an empty room in their small dorm, the younger would sneak his way into the room without the other noticing since he would have quiet music playing for inspiration. and so that gave the younger an advantage to sneak up behind the older, his arms wrapping around the older’s waist and burying his face in the older’s nape.

the older’s back pressing against his chest, inhaling the intoxicating scent of lotus blossom. leaving pecks on the older’s nape, making the other squirm. “haven’t you had enough already? I’m in the middle of painting..” the older continuing to make brush marks with the colors of paint, not knowing what he was going to paint just letting his mind create along the way.

He feels the younger’s soft orange hair pressed against his neck and jawline, his breathe creating a tickling sensation against his skin. renjun lets the younger be and continues to paint, the stars in his eyes reflect onto the blank canvas. As the younger’s arms are wrapped tightly around his waist, after a while of not saying anything donghyuck finally says something.

“my star that lights up the night skies..” donghyuck mumbles.

“and my dear sun that rises at dawn.” renjun smiles, admiring the younger’s adorableness.

“are you gonna come to bed yet? It’s already late.” donghyuck whines, his face still buried in the older’s nape. “hm...maybe if you let me go, I’d have time to finish up this final piece.” renjun teases.

“now we both know that's not gonna happen.” donghyuck says, lifting his head to see the masterpiece his lover had created.

Staring at the starry painting that had covered the entire canvas, it’s like renjun pulled the stars out of the night sky and splattered them onto the blank canvas. “how does it look?” renjun asks, curiousness in his eyes. “you pulled the stars out of the sky and painted the universe.” donghyuck says, his chin resting on the older’s shoulder. “and you showed me the cosmos and galaxies.” renjun says as he adds the finishing touches to his artwork.

Donghyuck releases his lover from his embrace for a few seconds before the older is back in his arms, face buried in the crook of his neck, arms hooked around his waist, bodies compressed in an embrace. Renjun lifting his head to stare into his lover’s eyes, they both share a gentle kiss.

 

“bring me all the stars.”

“even when we’re light years apart?”

“even when we’re light years apart.”  



End file.
